The present invention relates to a training device and in particular, to a pitching cage for training a pitcher to throw a ball to a targeted location.
In sports such as baseball and softball, a pitcher throws a ball towards a designated area that includes a home plate. A batter standing in the area of the home plate attempts to hit the ball with a bat. Pitches are judged to be “balls” or “strikes” in reference to a strike zone that is defined by a two-dimensional imaginary area positioned relative to the home plate. In this regard, the strike zone includes both horizontal and vertical dimensions. Basically, a pitch is judged to be a ball, if the ball is thrown outside of the strike zone. Correspondingly, a pitch is judged to be a strike, if the ball travels past home plate by passing through the strike zone.
The horizontal dimension of the strike zone is generally the width of home plate. Pitches thrown to either side of home plate are out of the strike zone and are thus considered balls. The vertical dimension of the strike zone can vary, and is typically judged to be a dimension spanning from above the knees to below the shoulders of the batter. As such, a ball that travels over or under the vertical span of the strike zone is also considered a ball. Accordingly, a pitch is considered a strike only if the ball travels over home plate and is above the knees to below the shoulders of the batter standing at the plate.